Rise of the Dinobots
by JA Baker
Summary: Five Autobots, summoned by Optimums Prime's message, crash land on Isla Sorna...


_All characters belong to someone else; I'm just having a little fun with them.  
__Spoilers for the 2007 Transformers movie and Jurassic Park 3, so don't bitch to me if you've not seen either film and I say something that ruins it for you._

**Rise of the Dinobots**

Five stars burned bright in the dark Pacific night, lighting up the sky for hundreds of miles around, but no human eye was there to see them as they grew in size, the ear-splitting roar of multiple sonic-booms shattering the still night. Growing ever brighter as they came closer to the ground, they passed over two islands so fast that they were just green blues, before they zeroed in on a third. Massive trees, some hundreds of years old, snapped and shattered under the force of impact. Small fires spread where the burning heat of re-entry found dry tinder. Rock and earth gave way as the fireballs finally hit the ground, bouncing and skidding about until they eventually came to rest.

Deeper in the jungle, one of the islands inhabitants sniffed the air, picking up the scent of arid smoke and cocked meat. A powerful roar filled the air and the very ground was shaken as it stalk off in search of the interloper into its territory.

* * *

"You have got to be crazy." The Lieutenant Commander in charge of the amphibious transport shock his head as he looked at the small band of Army Rangers sunning themselves on the deck of his ship, "Last time anyone landed there, they were Marines and they went in battalion strength. You guys aren't even taking proper military vehicles with you!" He gestured towards the GMC pick-up truck and the H2 Search and Rescue Hummer lashed down behind his passengers.

"We have our reasons." Captain Lennox reassured the other officer, "But I'm afraid that this is a Need-To-Know situation, and at this point in time, you don't Need-To-Know. If that changes, then I promises I'll tell you everything you're cleared for."

The ships commander muttered something under his breath and walked back towards the wheel house as the small ship started to buck about in the increasing swell close to shore. Lennox took the opportunity to looker over his team; most had been with him since before Qatar, while others had been members of Sector 7 before hit had been disbanded. All had fought hard against the Decepticons, and had earned their place on the new team, tasked with making first-contact with any other Cybertronians that arrived on Earth and assessing if they were a threat or not. As such, most where armed with weapons capable of firing 25mm magnesium tipped rounds, one of only a handful of human weapons know to be effective against Cybertronian armour. Others carried support machine-guns to deal with any of their destinations 'native inhabitants'.

"Time to earn our pay." Lennox walked over to his men with a smile, "NORAD tracked five incoming objects of a non-terrestrial origin to this location. We have to assume that they landed somewhere on the island, but satellite recon has proved inconclusive due to the near constant rain-clouds over the islands at this time of year. That means that we have to go ashore a take a look."

"Another wonderful day with the ground-pounders." Tech Sergeant Epps laughed, "Lord, I miss the Air Force."

"Suck it in, fly-boy." Lennox laughed as he climbed into the gab of the pick-up truck, "It's not like we're going into this total unprepared."

* * *

It was night before the transport was far enough off-shore for the last two members of the team to make their presence felt. Ironhide felt at home with the human solders, while Ratchet preferred to spend time helping humans in his guise as a Search and Rescue vehicle. But the arrival of five Cybertronians had led the US Government to ask the Autobots for assistance. With Optimums Prime away at a secret conference with the UN Security Council, and Bumblebee still recovering form the injuries he sustained in battle, it was left to the other two surviving members of the team to accompany Captain Lennox's team.

Both had read up on the history of Isla Sorna, and Ratchet was interested in the possibility of seeing a living fossil with his own optical sensors.

"Heads up, I just picked up something on my sensors." Ironhide warned, preparing his arm-mounted cannons for possible battle, "In the air, headed this way, fast."

"I see it too." Ratchet looked up as the Rangers slipped on their night-vision goggles, "From the energy readings, it is most definitely a Cybertronian of some kind, but more than that I can not say."

"Okay everyone, heads up." Lennox ordered, "But no shooting unless we're fired on first; we could be dealing with friendlies."

Something passed over head at tree-top hight, a blood-curdling cry echoing off the nearby mountains. Then, as quick as it had appeared, it was gone.

"Hum, curios." Ratchet looked in the direction it had flown off in, "It appears to be imitating a Pteranodon, of the Pteranodontidae family; native to the area known comprising Kansas, Alabama, Nebraska, Wyoming, and South Dakota, 89 to 70 million Earth years ago."

"Enough of the National Geographic channel." Ironhide held up one hand, "Am I the only one who recognised it's energy trace?"

"I must admit that it is familiar, but that's quite impossible." His team-mate shook his head, "Their ship was destroyed by the Decepticons in the last days of the war."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lennox asked, hating being left out of the loop.

"Unless we are very much mistaken, we recognise the energy signature of the Cybertronian we just say." Ratchet explained, "But that can not be..."

Any furtherer discussion was curtailed by a dull thud that seemed to shake the very ground the humans and their Autobot allies stood on. More ground trembling thuds followed, along with the sound of trees being uprooted as something massive made its way to the beach. The thick jungle made it impossible for anyone to see what it was, until two massive palm trees were knocked down and a massive shape stepped onto the sand, followed closely by three others, one of them with a long, slender neck that towered above everything else. The flying Cybertronian that had passed over the camp landed at the front of the group, looking at the humans down a long beak.

"Well I'll be a son of a Decepticon!" Ironhide laughed out loud, "Guys, it's great to see you guys again; we all though you were dead."

"Me, Grimlock, not dead." The apparent leader, a towering Tyrannosaurus Rex, snorted, "Me alive."

"Me, Swoop, best Autobot pilot ever!" The Pteranodon insisted, "Me avoid Decepticon missiles, save ship. But damage too great; we lost in space long time."

"Me, Grimlock, almost give up hope until we hear Optimums Prime's message." The T. Rex nodded, "Bring team to Earth to help."

"I take it that you know these guys?" Lennox stepped forward

"Forgive us; we're forgetting our manors." The Autobot medic shook his head. "Captain, allow me to introduce Grimlock, Slag, Snarl, Sludge and Swoop, five of the most highly decorated veterans of the war against Megatron."

"Yeah, and don't let their rather limited vocabulary fool you." Ironhide nodded in agreement, "These bozos are smarter than they look."

"Me Grimlock no bozo, me King!" The T. Rex stomped the ground with one massive foot before all five transformed to their natural robotic form, "Me Grimlock more powerful than anyone else on island!"

"That would explain it!" Ratchet snapped his fingers, "Upon landing, they must have come across the surviving dinosaurs from the old InGen complex here."

"Me Grimlock battle big lizard." The other Autobot boasted, "He no match for me!"

"Well, I think we can safely say that we've made first-contact, and that there's nothing to worry about." Lennox let out the breath he'd been holding, then turned to face the five new arrivals, "On behalf of the peoples of Earth, I welcome you in peace and friendship."

"Me, Grimlock like little human man." The big Cybertronian laughed loud enough to shake the nearby trees, "Me think we like this world; any Decepticons show up, we mash metal!"

**The End**

_What can I say: the Dinobots were always my favourites, especially Grimlock._


End file.
